


Bath

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Dean has to take care of Sam, who´s gotten hurt badly on a hunt, physically and mentally. He´d do anything to make his brother feel better, really,





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

"Come on, just a few more steps. You got this, Sammy!" With an unwilling grunt Sam let his brother haul him into the tiny bathroom of the motel. Dean shot him a worried look and lowered him slowly on the toilet seat. Sams head rolled from one side to the other and Dean slapped his cheeks lightly.   
"Hey, stay with me, buddy, will you?" The older Winchester started to take his brother´s clothes off, caked with blood, mud and some slimy substance Dean didn´t want to think about too much. This motel had a bathtub at least and he turned the tab on and let it fill while he peeled the last layers of clothing off of Sam. 

A few minutes later Dean helped his younger brother to lay down into the steaming water, listening to the hisses and groans. Sam bit his tongue as his open wounds burned at the contact with the hot fluid, but he slowly relaxed, only half aware of Dean rubbing a washcloth over his skin in gentle, careful strokes. Gradually his concience and the horrors of the abandoned warehouse retuned.

Dean felt relief wash over him as the face of his brother relaxed, but he watched him closely. The bloody welts on his wrists, the blue marks on his face and the scrapes of teeth against his throat told their own story and Dean had seen the other victims. It had been a close call, way, way too close, but he didn´t want to admit how shaken he was himself. So he did what he could to help Sam getting better. He catalogued the wounds he found under his hands, the bruises on his brother´s ribs had to be checked, maybe a rib was broken. The claw marks on his left hip would need stitches. Hopefully there would be an ice machine somewhere in the motel. When his hands roamed over Sams stomach, he could feel the muscles tremble and twitch. His brothers face wasn´t as relaxed anymore, his jaws were pressed together and his breath came in short busts.   
"Hey Sammy, what is it, man?" Dean caressed his brothers cheek and clapped it softly after he didn´t get a reaction. Finally, Sam opened his eyes and Dean watched the unfocused daze melt away and the horror bleeding back in the hazel orbs. "Hey, it´s okay, Sammy, I got you, I got you." 

"Dean." The soft, broken plea hit Dean right in the guts. "We did it. We´re safe. It´s okay." Sam nodded and closed his eyes again, but his whole body shook and sent the bathing water against the walls of the tub in small waves. "Hey, Sammy, stay with me, will you? Look at me!" When Sam didn´t react, he started to freak out. Cradling his brother´s face between his hands Dean stared to shake him a litte and finally, Sam´s eyelids lifted again and revealed the panic and confusion behind them. "Sam, tell me what to do, what do you need?" "You." "I´m right here." "Come here. Please!" They hadn´t done this since Sam had been eight or nine years old, but Dean didn´t even think twice. He shed his own clothes in a heartbeat and climbed into the tub. Sam turned and curled his long body as close as he could get, his head tucked under Deans chin, his hands clutching at his brothers shoulders. Dean held him, rocking them gently back and forth. While he felt the water cool and the tremors in his brothers body slowly subside, he realized that something would change.


End file.
